Festa Surpresa
by Leona-EBM
Summary: fanfic yaoilemon.


Festa Surpresa

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Todos estavam na sala discutindo sobre o aniversario de Duo.  
  
- Uma festa surpresa, seria o ideal!- Trowa da sua opinião.  
  
- Devemos levar ele para um lugar especial!- Quatre diz sua opinião.  
  
- Acho que devemos fazer uma festa!- Heero diz, olhando para Trowa.  
  
- Eu acho que não devemos fazer nada!- WuFei diz.  
  
- Que maldade WuFei!- Quatre o repreende.  
  
- Bom! são 2 votos, para a festa!- Trowa comenta.  
  
- Mas é sábado agora!- WuFei diz já sentindo o cansaço, de preparar tudo.  
  
- Mas nós devemos tomar cuidado, Duo é muito astuto.- Quatre diz preocupado.  
  
- Vamos começar agora os...- Antes de Trowa terminar de falar Duo aparece na sala.  
  
- E AÍ PESSOL!- Ele chega sorridente como sempre.  
  
- Oi!- Quatre o cumprimenta, com um aceno.  
  
- Do que estava falando?- Duo se senta no sofá com tudo, quase fazendo ele tombar para trás com ele e WuFei junto.  
  
- Duo!- WuFei o olha irritado.  
  
- Xiiii! Já está de mal-Humor?- Duo diz brincalhão.  
  
- Depois!- Trowa se levanta e vai até a cozinha.  
  
Quatre pediu para Duo ir fazer compras, e isso dava tempo para eles organizarem tudo.  
  
- Certo! Vai ser na casa de campo!- Trowa arranja um local, não era conveniente fazer a festa em casa.  
  
- Mas que vai distrair Duo?- WuFei pergunta, com uma careta.  
  
- Heero?- Quatre o chama.  
  
- Hum?- Heero vai até ele com um monte de refrigerantes na mão.  
  
- Você distrai o Duo?!- Quatre pede gentilmente.  
  
- Certo!- Heero da um sorriso, e vai até o porão esconder os refrigerantes.  
  
- Não podemos deixar Duo ir no porão!- Trowa comenta, com todos, que estava descansando na cozinha.  
  
- Mas o Duo...  
  
- O QUE TEM EU?- Duo chega em casa com as compras, e ouve seu nome.  
  
- Duo?- Todos ficaram com medo de que ele tivesse ouvido algo.  
  
- Nossa! Por que a surpresa?- Duo coloca as compras na mesa, olhando para os demais.  
  
- É...que você tem que começar a ajudar na limpeza da casa!- Trowa inventa qualquer coisa.  
  
- Mas eu sempre cumpro a minha parte na limpeza!- Duo diz ofendido, ele não era nenhum vagabundo.  
  
- É que nós vamos distribuir mais tarefas!- Quatre tenta fazer Duo para com aquele assunto, se não ele poderia descobrir tudo.  
  
- Certo!- Duo vai pra fora, pegar o resto das compras no carro.  
  
- Essa foi por pouco!- Heero diz.  
  
- Temos que falar sobre isso em outro lugar!- WuFei diz, se levantado indo ajudar Duo com as compras.  
  
Quatre e WuFei fizeram o almoço, enquanto Duo estava fazendo as tarefas, que inventaram para ele. Trowa e Heero estavam na casa de campo onde seria a festa.  
  
Chegou o dia.  
  
- Duo?- Heero o chama.  
  
- Oi?- Duo vai ao seu auxílio.  
  
- Preciso de um favor- Heero estava colocando o plano de afastar Duo de casa.  
  
- Certo, o que você quer?-Duo adorava quando Heero pedia favores.  
  
- Eu preciso carregar uns equipamentos- Heero diz pegando a chave do carro.  
  
- E o que eu posso fazer?- Duo o segue até o carro.  
  
- Eu preciso que você vá comigo- Heero começa colocar umas caixas no carro, e Duo o ajuda.  
  
- Pra que?- Duo diz colocando as caixas no carro.  
  
- Alguém tem que me ajudar a descarregar tudo- Heero já tinha preparado todas as falas, para enganar Duo, ele sabia que o outro ia usar muito a palavra "por que".  
  
- Ta bom!- Duo pula no banco do Jipe.  
  
Heero da um sorriso de sucesso, e entra no carro também.  
  
- Já foram?- WuFei aparece na sala, onde estavam Quatre e Trowa.  
  
- Heero o enganou direitinho!- Trowa sorri.  
  
- Vamos logo para casa de campo!- Quatre diz ansioso, não via a hora da festa.  
  
Heero e Duo pararam em vários depósitos para carregar ferramentas, que na verdade Duo estava carregando caixas cheias de lixo.  
  
- Heero? – Duo o chama cansado.  
  
- Hum?- Heero o olha se divertindo com a situação.  
  
- Quantas caixas temos que pegar ainda?- Duo vai até um bebedouro beber água.  
  
- Faltam uns 30 depósitos!- Ao dizer isso Duo engasga com a água.  
  
- O QUE?-Duo grita.  
  
- Por que o drama, se fosse pouca coisa eu não pediria sua ajuda- Heero estava segurando o riso.  
  
- Justo hoje! Que droga!- Duo da um soco na parede.  
  
- O que hoje tem de mais?- Heero o olha.  
  
- Na..nada!- Duo vai até outra parte do depósito, carregar outras caixas.  
  
- Há Duo se você soubesse!- Heero começa a rir.  
  
Enquanto isso, os outros estavam arrumando a festa.  
  
- Será que o Duo vai gostar?- Quatre pergunta.  
  
- Tendo comida e barulho!- Trowa diz enquanto ajustava o aparelho de som.  
  
- É tem razão- WuFei chega carregando um monte de bexigas- É só colocar esse som no último volume, que ele ficara feliz!  
  
- É Duo gosta de barulho!- Quatre fica mais tranqüilo.  
  
Duo e Heero pararam em outro deposito.  
  
- espera aí! Tem alguma coisa errada, nós paramos em um deposito carregamos um monte de caixas, e quando paramos em outro deposito descarregamos tudo, e carregamos de novo! Mas isso é muito estranho, e por que Heero usaria o Jipe para isso?- Duo estava ficando desconfiado, desses carregamentos. Então ele resolve falar com Heero.  
  
- Mas o Heero está rindo?- Duo vai até Heero e o fica observando- ele deve estar rindo de mim! Essa entrega é uma farsa! Mas por que ele faria isso?- Duo fica vermelho de raiva.  
  
- HEERO!- Duo vai até ele roxo de raiva.  
  
- Hum?- Heero não entende sua raiva.  
  
- Você me enganou!- Duo aponta pra ele.  
  
- Te enganei?- Heero se faz de desentendido.  
  
- Você está me fazendo de bobo!- Duo vai até uma caixa e pega seu canivete.  
  
- Duo! Eu disse que não podia abrir as caixas!- Se ele abrisse a caixa e descobrisse, que era lixo, com certeza ele poderia descobrir tudo.  
  
- Mas eu vou abrir!- Duo ia rasgar a caixa, mas Heero segurou seu braço.  
  
- Larga de ser criança! Isso é uma entrega importante!- Heero retira com tudo o canivete de sua mão.  
  
- Eu vou embora!- Duo se vira, e começa a andar em direção a saída.  
  
- Duo volta aqui!- Heero ordena, mas Duo continuou andando enraivecido, sem olhar para trás, o ignorando por completo.  
  
Heero começa a correr em sua direção, e quando Duo vê isso começa a correr também. Ficaram se perseguindo por um bom tempo, até que Heero olha para o relógio, e vê que está na hora de levar Duo.  
  
- DUO! Vamos embora!- Heero estava na frente de uma mesa, e Duo do outro lado dela.  
  
- Eu não vou embora com você!- Duo se irrita.  
  
- Vem aqui!- Heero corre até ele, mas eles apenas trocaram de lugar.  
  
- Por que quer tanto que eu já com você?- Duo pergunta mais calmo.  
  
- Por que....- Heero não sabia o que falar, ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, para pensar em algo rápido.  
  
- Por que você...- Quando Heero ia terminar de falar, Duo não estava mais do outro lado da mesa.  
  
Heero o procurou com os olhos e não achou, então começou a correr, pelo deposito, que por sinal era gigantesco.  
  
- O carro!- Heero corre até o carro. Ao chegar lá ele vê Duo entrando no carro.  
  
- Duo!- Heero o alcança antes que ele saia com o carro.  
  
- Me solta!- Duo se debate, mas Heero o segurava com força.  
  
- Duo PÁRA!- Heero da um berro, que deixa Duo paralisado.  
  
- Por que está fazendo isso?- Duo pergunta bem serio, ele não estava nem bravo e nem calmo.  
  
- Eu precisava trocar essas caixas! Isso era uma missão secreta!- Heero diz bem calmo.  
  
- Secreta?- Duo se acalma, então Heero solta seus braços.  
  
- Isso!- Heero se sente um gênio. Por inventar isso.  
  
Duo sorri, e vai para o banco de passageiros. Heero estava levando Duo para casa de campo, alegando que ia se encontrar com um cara, que ia lhe vender uma mercadoria.  
  
- Heero?- Duo que até agora estava calado, se manifesta.  
  
- Hum?- Heero não tira o olhar da estrada, já era noite, e aquela estrada era perigosa.  
  
- Vamos para um lugar divertido?- Duo pergunta entusiasmado.  
  
- Agora?- Heero se assusta, isso não estava em seus planos.  
  
- É que hoje é meu aniversario, e eu queria ir para um lugar divertido!- Duo diz olhando ansioso para Heero.  
  
Heero não sabia o que falar, então resolveu agir como se não houvesse a festa], e sim uma missão.  
  
- Eu não sabia que hoje era seu aniversario, depois da entrega podemos passar em casa, pegar o pessoal e te levar para um lugar- Heero diz bem serio, para que Duo não perceba a mentira.  
  
- Legal!- Duo sorri, e conta a hora para chegar em casa.  
  
Heero estava dirigindo tranqüilamente, quando sente um aroma gostoso, ele olha para Duo que estava adormecido.  
  
- Que cheiro maravilhoso! Duo fica tão bonito quando dorme, quantas vezes eu já não me peguei olhando para ele dormir- Heero começa a desejar o corpo ao lado, mas coloca seus pensamentos em ordem, estava dirigindo e não podia se distrair.  
  
- Droga eu não consigo parar de deseja-lo, desde que eu o conheci eu o desejei, mas nunca admiti,e agora eu estou com ele nesse carro sentindo todo seu perfume, se o cheiro de Duo já é bom, como será seu corpo.- Heero balança a cabeça, para parar de pensar em coisas absurdas, e se concentra na estrada. Heero não conseguia se concentrar com o perfume de Duo, então resolve abrir o vidro.  
  
- Heero está frio!- Duo não estava dormindo, ele só estava descansando, e esse vento das montanhas não ia deixar ele relaxar.  
  
- Duo! Pen... pensei que estava dormindo- Heero diz assustado.  
  
- Eu estava quase dormindo, mas um certo alguém abriu o vidro!- Duo fala irritado, estava morrendo de sono.  
  
- Certo!- Heero fecha o vidro, e Duo encosta a cabeça no banco, para tentar dormir. 10 minutos depois Duo apagou completamente, Heero não agüentava mais sentir aquele perfume, e ver o corpo de Duo tão próximo ao seu, e não poder toca-lo.  
  
Heero não agüentou, seu baixo ventre estava doendo, e seu membro estava totalmente ereto, precisava se aliviar.  
  
Heero desacelerou um pouco o carro, e com um mão ele começou a passar pelo corpo de Duo, passou a mão em seu rosto, e foi descendo até seu peito, e chegou em seu membro, Heero não resistiu e abriu bem devagar o zíper da calça de Duo, mas Heero não viu nada por causa da roupa de baixo. Heero parou o carro no acostamento e olhou para o relógio, levaria 20 minutos para chegar a casa, a festa era as 19:00 horas e eram 17:25, tinha tempo.  
  
Heero tirou seu cinto e foi até Duo, puxando sua calça de vagar, para que ele não acordasse. E Duo estava mole mesmo, porque antes de sair de casa Trowa colocou uma erva no seu café, para que ele ficasse cansado, e não resolvesse ir passear por aí sozinho.  
  
- Duo!- Heero olhou para seu rosto, era tão tranqüilo, ele parecia uma criança.  
  
Heero desceu a cueca preta de Duo, olhando maravilhado para seu membro, era bem menor que o dele. Heero o pegou na mão, e sentiu seu cheiro, então ele não resistiu e começou a masturbar Duo, bem devagar, para ver a expressão de seu rosto.  
  
Heero começou a masturbar Duo, e seu membro começa a crescer em sua mão, e Duo começa a franzir o rosto, e soltar alguns gemidos bem baixinhos.  
  
Heero não aquenta mais e leva o membro de Duo a sua boca, seu corpo inteiro fica agitado, o perigo de ser pego, o deixava mais excitado.  
  
Duo diz algumas palavras mas não acorda, estava sonhado, que estava fazendo amor com Heero no carro.  
  
Heero ficou chupando o membro de Duo bem de vagar, e com uma mão começa a se masturbar.  
  
Duo sente um calor em seu corpo, estava abrindo os olhos bem devagar, e não vê nada, apenas sente seu corpo pegar fogo. Duo olha para baixou e vê Heero.  
  
- Hee..Heero?- Duo não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- Duo?- Heero retira o membro de Duo da sua boca, e o olha com vergonha, e medo da sua reação.  
  
- O que você está fazendo?- Depois de ficarem se fitando por um tempo Duo finalmente acorda.  
  
- Duo....eu....- Heero estava totalmente sem graça, Duo também.  
  
- Heero!- Duo olha para sua situação, e a de Heero.  
  
- Me desculpe!- Heero abaixa a cabeça entre suas pernas.  
  
- Heero você ficou louco...- Duo parou com sua bronca ao perceber que Heero estava chorando.  
  
Duo fica sem reação, então leva sua mão até seu rosto, Heero o olha com os olhos raso d' água, estava com tanta vergonha que queria se matar.  
  
- Duo...eu tentei me controlar....mas eu sempre consegui, e ficar nesse carro com você....sentindo seu perfume...me fez ver o quanto eu o queria!- Heero deixa outra lagrima escorrer.  
  
- Heero eu não sabia disso!- Duo fica bobo com essa confissão- Eu sempre pensei que você me achava um idiota, e só me suportava, porque nós éramos parceiros!- Duo limpa outra gota de lagrima que escorre em sua face.  
  
Heero puxa sua calça, e Duo a dele. Heero se senta no banco de motoristas e fica olhando para frente, e Duo para fora, os dois estavam constrangidos, Duo principalmente.  
  
- Heero?- Duo resolve quebrar o silencio.  
  
- Hum?- Heero não olha para ele.  
  
- Você me ama?- Duo diz direto e sem demora.  
  
- O que?- Heero o olha assustado.  
  
- Responde!- Duo se vira para ele.  
  
- Eu....eu...- Heero toma coragem e olha dentro dos olhos de Duo- ...Eu te amo!- Heero não sabia a reação de Duo, mas ele se surpreendeu ao ver Duo sorrir.  
  
- Por...por que está sorrindo?- Heero pergunta sem entender nada, pensou que Duo ia xinga-lo, e manda-lo embora.  
  
- Sabe?- Duo se aproxima e toca seu rosto.- Eu também gosto muito de você...é por isso que eu agüento suas criticas sobre mim...porque eu não quero abandona-lo mesmo que você me trate como um ninguém- Duo diz isso com muita angustia. Heero ficou olhando Duo chorar baixinho.  
  
- Duo...eu não sabia que você...se sentia assim!- Heero se sentiu feliz em ouvir isso, mas quis se matar por ter magoado Duo com sua selvageria.  
  
- Você sempre tratou muito bem os outros, mas eu...- Duo vira o rosto olhando para fora.  
  
- Duo?- Heero se lembra da festa, e olha o relógio, e vê que já são 18:30.  
  
- Hum?- Duo o olha triste.  
  
- Precisamos ir, você está bem?- Heero da um sorriso, que Duo nunca havia visto.  
  
- Eu não vou! Me deixa aqui, eu volto sozinho!- Duo ia abrir a porta do carro, mas Heero o puxa, e se aproxima dele.  
  
- Duo eu preciso fazer uma coisa muito especial, e você tem que vir comigo!- Heero tomou coragem e beijou Duo, e este correspondeu com muito carinho.  
  
- Duo?- Heero olhas para sua cara toda vermelha de chorar.  
  
- Hum?- Duo deixa que outra gota de lagrima role.  
  
- Você tem que estar bem!- Heero pega um pano no porta luvas, e enxuga o rosto de Duo com muito cuidado.  
  
- Duo eu quero te ver sorrindo! Sorria pra mim!- Heero pede com muito carinho, e Duo sorri, ao sentir aquelas mão que sempre o batia, agora o acariciando.  
  
Duo sorri e Heero retribui o sorriso, e logo da a partida e vai até a casa de campo.  
  
Duo desce do carro bem devagar, e olha para casa, toda escura.  
  
- Vamos!- Heero vai na frente, e pára na frente da porta, e da um empurrãozinho em Duo, que entra na casa, e leva um susto.  
  
- SURPRESA!- Todos seus amigos estavam lá, os seus parceiro, Sally, Hilde, Noin, Relena, e um povinho a mais.  
  
- Nossa!- Duo esboça um lindo sorriso.- Como sabiam que hoje era meu aniversario?- Duo pergunta surpreso.  
  
- Você me disse Duo!- Hilde vai até ele, e lhe da um beijo.  
  
- Obrigado a todos!- Duo diz alegre, e olha para Heero.  
  
- Foi fácil o trajeto até aqui?- Trowa pergunta para Heero que estava em um canto da festa.  
  
- Foi cheio de surpresas!- Heero diz indo em direção a Duo.  
  
- Surpresas?- Trowa não entende nada, e vai até Catherine.  
  
- Está gostando?- Heero se aproxima de Duo, e fala bem baixinho em seu ouvido.  
  
- Estou! Me enganou direitinho!- Duo ia se virar para encarar Heero, mas este disse uma coisa em seu ouvido, que o deixou paralisado.  
  
- Depois eu te levarei para minha festa particular!- Duo sente um frio na espinha, e Heero da um tapinha no seu bumbum, e senta em umas das cadeiras, esperando que a festa acabe, para levar Duo para sua festa surpresa.

Fim   
  
Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
